This invention is directed to a system for moving load members from a position to which it is urged by an extraneous forces with reduced power, and more particularly to an electric drive system for a rocket nozzle which compensates for the forces imposed on the drive by displacement of the rocket nozzle.
Prior to this invention, rocket nozzle-actuating systems have generally used hydraulic pistons driven by turbine pumps and compressed air bottles. The long-term reliability of such systems is generally suspect; and after long-term storage, inspection and testing is frequently required to insure that the drive system is reliable. Such lack of reliability can stem from deterioration or unreliability of hydraulic system seals; bad hose connections and fittings; seepage of hydraulic fluid from the system; the loss of air pressure from compressed-air bottles; and other failures of hydraulic and pneumatic components.